


The Adventures of the Amazing Quake and Pebbles

by generic_cruiser



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy and Flint were totally friends, F/M, Fluff for the most part, Gen, s5, sort of a character analysis but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generic_cruiser/pseuds/generic_cruiser
Summary: Flint and Daisy discuss past and future choicesSet in s5, directly after Daisy and the team rescue Flint from Sinara and the Kree
Relationships: Flint & Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Yo Yo Roderiguez, Flint & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson & Flint, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Adventures of the Amazing Quake and Pebbles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago when I was on a s5 kick because I love Flint and I feel like he and Daisy would've been really good friends if the show had let them. Sort of unrelated: I love Flint's theme it's so fucking pretty to listen to. Anyways, please enjoy this small little fic about Flint and Daisy being buds.

Flint’s head was groggy. He’d been knocked out before, mostly by shit falling on him, but this one hurt. It had more force behind it, and left his hearing muffled and his mind swimming. He barely heard the Kree lady say “he’s bait,” but the words shouted at him once he deciphered their meaning. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. He would kill some Kree, scare off the rest, maybe start a revolt against the big blue man at the top. But Mack and Yoyo and the rest were totally going to come after him. Exactly what he had been trying to avoid: putting them in more danger. Sure, they could take care of themselves, but there was a chance that things could go very wrong, like they had with Flint’s plan. Tess had already died protecting him, he didn’t want anyone else to. 

Consciousness came back slowly, and his senses only fully returned when the Kree girl yanked him up off the ground, and held him up for a girl who was sitting on her knees to see. The girl had medium brown hair, skin lighter than Flint’s but a little bit darker than Yoyo’s. Her clothes were as ratty as his, but she wore them more like armor than just fabric. Her eyes were deep brown, and Flint could sense something beneath them. They were hard and determined, but only because of loss. Flint saw the same thing in himself when he managed to find a mirror that wasn’t covered in grime. He immediately liked her. 

Flint liked her significantly more when she rescued him. And called his power cool. It was kind of dumb, but he wanted to impress this girl. 

“I’m Daisy, I’m a friend of Mack and Yoyo.” Daisy didn’t mention Coulson, although Flint assumed she knew him too. Somehow she knew that mentioning Mack and Yoyo would mean more to him than mentioning Coulson.

He gasped a bit, still drowsy from being knocked out, as they ran towards Grill’s crusher room, their de facto headquarters. “Why’d you say the Kree wanted you?” 

Daisy ducked on instinct as gunshots rang out, pulling Flint down a bit until she was sure they weren’t within range of the shots, and continued tugging him along. “I’m an Inhuman. Kasius wanted to sell me, but my friends got me out. Now the Kree are looking for me. Finding you is just an added bonus for Kasius.” 

Daisy. Broke out of Kasius’s prison. And survived. Flint immediately had a feeling that she would’ve pulled the self sacrifice move he did. She seemed crazy and determined enough. Like him.

As Flint ran into the crusher room, a pale looking woman putting bandages on an equally pale looking man stood up with a gun aimed at him. Daisy jogged in behind him, and the girl relaxed, setting the gun back down next to the man. 

“Flint, this is Fitz and Simmons. You can call them Fitzsimmons, everyone does. Jemma, Fitz, this is Flint.” Daisy pointed to the man and woman as she spoke their names, sitting down on a rock to catch her breath.

Fitzsimmons said hello politely, their smiles warm, and then Simmons turned back to Fitz’s injuries. They had accents that Flint had never heard before.

Flint leaned toward Daisy. “Why do you call them Fitzsimmons?” 

She grinned. “They’re inseparable. And totally in love.” Flint grinned back as Simmons shot Daisy a look. 

The rest of their merry little band of outlaws (as Simmons called them a few moments later) ran into the room. Coulson hugged Daisy quickly when he entered, but Flint noticed he didn’t hug anyone else. He did, however, shoot Flint a look that seemed to mean “I’m glad you’re alive but if you pull something like that again, you won’t be.” Flint nodded, and Coulson nodded back, satisfied that he got the message. 

Daisy smiles sympathetically. “I get that look a lot. He’s glad you’re okay, don’t worry.”

He turned towards her. “So what’s your power? Can you show me?”

She grimaced. “I usually make things shake I guess, Simmons can explain it better, but Kasius puts inhibitors in all of the Inhumans.” Daisy pulled back her hair to reveal the device embedded in her skin. Flint flinched a little. “It turns off powers when the Kree turn it on. Again, Simmons could explain it better, but they turned it on so I can’t quake anything right now.” Daisy let her hair fall, giving Flint a small smile when she saw the horror on his face. “I’ll be okay, Fitzsimmons will find a solve.” 

Flint nodded, a little surprised at Daisy’s easy faith in her friends. Meeting these people from the past had been a rude awakening. They seemed so tight, like a unit that only worked with all of them together. And they had opened up to let him in, to save him. For once Flint felt safe putting his trust with other people, and was sad that he most likely wasn’t going to go with them, wherever it was they were going. As much as he wanted to, he had put his people in danger. He wasn’t going to leave them.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thank you for reading and hopefully enjoying my work.
> 
> Feedback and requests are welcome as always.


End file.
